Portable electronic devices continue to evolve and prove a multitude of functionality to users of these devices. For example, a smart phone can be loaded with many applications (or “apps”) that enrich a user's experience. These apps range from games to utilities, such as sophisticated calculators, to navigation tools, and more. In addition, many portable electronic devices are equipped with touchscreens that serve as a user interface for inputting information into these devices. More particularly, a touchscreen enables a user to provide tactile or touch input by, for example, inputting alphanumeric characters or performing swiping or other gestures directly onto the touchscreen.
Although the enhanced functionality of today's portable electronic devices is desirable, such functionality may drain a rechargeable battery within the device. However, it is not always convenient for a user to charge or re-energize the rechargeable battery using an alternating current-to-direct current (AC-DC) battery-charging device, also referred to as an AC adaptor, which plugs into a wall outlet, for instance. Therefore, portable battery-charging devices that provide a DC-to-DC power mechanism are useful. Nonetheless, some drawbacks of current DC-to-DC portable battery-charging devices include, but are not limited to, a bulky housing usually made of hard plastic, long lead times to tool the hard plastic housing, and a lack of utility other than supplying energy to a rechargeable battery.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present teachings.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present teachings so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.